Question: $7e - 5f + 7g + 5 = -6f + g + 6$ Solve for $e$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $7e - 5f + 7g + {5} = -6f + g + {6}$ $7e - 5f + 7g = -6f + g + {1}$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $7e - 5f + {7g} = -6f + {g} + 1$ $7e - 5f = -6f - {6g} + 1$ Combine $f$ terms on the right. $7e - {5f} = -{6f} - 6g + 1$ $7e = -{f} - 6g + 1$ Isolate $e$ ${7}e = -f - 6g + 1$ $e = \dfrac{ -f - 6g + 1 }{ {7} }$